Phil LaMarr
Phillip "Phil" LaMarr (born January 24, 1967) is an American actor, comedian and voice actor. He's known for voicing: Green Lantern/John Stewart in Justice League, Hermes Conrad in Futurama, Samurai Jack in Samurai Jack and Virgil Hawkins/Static in Static Shock. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Adventure Time (2013) - Additional Voices *Avatar: The Last Airbender (2006) - Earth King Kuei, Additional Voices *Avengers Assemble (2015-2016) - Boy#5 (ep59), Dormammu (ep59), Dr. Spectrum, Nuke *Baby Blues (2000-2002) - Additional Voices *Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! (2016) - Cop (ep24), Zack (ep24) *Ben 10: Omniverse (2014) - Bus Driver (ep71), Young Jonesy (ep71) *Black Dynamite (2012) - Additional Voices *BoJack Horseman (2014-2016) - Additional Voices *Brickleberry (2012) - Jonah (ep9) *Bunnicula (2017) - Captain (ep59), Rocko (ep56) *Bunsen Is a Beast (2017) - Beast Bird (ep1), Boodles (ep1), House (ep1), Ken, Sneeze Beast 2 (ep3), Troll (ep1), Wendell (ep4) *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (2000) - Patron (ep46), Prisoner (ep44), Rocket Crockett, Smeego *Catscratch (2005) - Squeakus (ep1) *ChalkZone (2003-2008) - Boris (ep17), Cave Creature (ep35), Eraser (ep35), Fleas (ep35), Hover Turtle (ep12), Mahaha (ep12), Mean Santa#1 (ep27), Picnic Food (ep35), Santa#3 (ep27), Santa#6 (ep27) *Chowder (2007-2008) - Ancho, Muffintops (ep16), Old Teller (ep1), Roquefort (ep1), Star Hat Man (ep16) *Class of 3000 (2006-2008) - Philly Phil, Agent Two (ep6), Andrew (ep10), Angry Judge (ep15), Announcer (ep10), Ant Man (ep4), Brooklyn Bill (ep7), Butler (ep24), Chauffeur (ep16), Cheddar Man, Circus Art Student (ep8), Circus Arts Student#1 (ep23), Cyclops (ep20), Drama Student#1 (ep14), Drama Teacher (ep13), Dustin (ep2), Efron Von Kingsley, Football Player (ep12), Jared (ep19), Loh-Tze (ep12), Man (ep19), Man (ep21), Milton (ep14), Mr. Gawn (ep1), Mr. Min (ep5), Park Ranger (ep20), Private Lance (ep6), Rennie#1 (ep16), Singing Tree Frog (ep18), Timmy (ep15), Umpire (ep22), Unicorn (ep8), Weatherman (ep22) *Clerks: The Animated Series (2000-2001) - Additional Voices *Clifford's Puppy Days (2004) - Baker (ep24) *Clifford the Big Red Dog (2002) - Al (ep42) *Codename: Kids Next Door (2007) - Additional Voices *Danny Phantom (2005-2007) - Maurice Foley, Yearbook Photographer (ep41) *Disney's Brandy & Mr. Whiskers (2006) - Additional Voices *Disney's Dave the Barbarian (2004) - Crier (ep5), Elderly Clerk (ep3), Enders the Thief (ep16), Hot Dog Boss (ep17), John (ep17), Librarian (ep3), Most Happy Ghost (ep16), Strom the Slayer (ep5), Town Crier, Uglier Monster (ep5) *Disney's Fillmore! (2003) - Elderly Man (ep18), MC (ep12), Nelson (ep12), Snooty Student (ep18) *Disney's Kim Possible (2002-2003) - Gustavo (ep4), Middleton Operator (ep19), Pizza Party-Torium Waiter (ep11), Vinnie (ep4) *Disney's Pepper Ann (2000) - Clarence (ep65), Middle Aged CEO (ep65), Terrence (ep65) *Disney's The Emperor's New School (2008) - Additional Voices *Disney's The Legend of Tarzan (2001) - Basuli *Disney's The Replacements (2007-2009) - Additional Voices *Disney's The Weekenders (2000-2004) - Bluke, Carver Descartes, Alien Slug Beast (ep13), Captain Dreadnought, Carver's Dad, Coach Colson, Dr. Skippy Yampolski (ep26), Furniture Store Employee#2 (ep31), Game Voice (ep16), Hans, Impersonator (ep10), Irvine (ep20), Jerry (ep19), Jimmy Pang (ep22), King (ep36), Lenny, Lor's Brother (ep4), MacDougal (ep10), MacQuarrie Brother#11 (ep30), MacQuarrie Brother#12 (ep38), Mall Securuty Guard (ep35), Merle Vasquez, Mongo (ep23), Mr. Higginbotham, Mr. Snacky Doll (ep15), Narrator (ep4), Nick Vance (ep7), Nurse Lou, Person#3 (ep25), Skate Kid (ep17), Skateboarder#10 (ep21), Snack Shack Guy (ep15), Surgeon (ep36), TV Announcer (ep37), The Big Voice (ep5), Tony Tordalero, Vince *Disney Big City Greens (2018) - Additional Voices *Disney Handy Manny (2006-2008) - Frank (ep52), Mr. Laffler (ep5) *Disney Milo Murphy's Law (2017) - Marcus Underwood, Additional Voices *Disney Phineas and Ferb (2008-2009) - Additional Voices *Disney Pickle and Peanut (2016-2017) - Yuk Yuk, Additional Voices *Disney Star vs. the Forces of Evil (2016) - Additional Voices *Disney The Lion Guard (2015-2017) - Goigoi, Male Antelope (ep3), Male Elephant (ep4), Shingo, Additional Voices *Disney Vampirina (2017) - Mr. Froufington (ep7) *Drawn Together (2006-2007) - Additional Voices *DreamWorks Home: Adventures with Tip & Oh (2016) - Additional Voices *DreamWorks Turbo FAST (2013-2016) - Smoove Move, Balloon Animal Clown (ep51), Chickipede (ep51), Hubert, Ironclaw (ep38), Secret Agent (ep51) *El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera (2007) - Raheem (ep6) *Evil Con Carne (2003-2004) - Hector Con Carne, Chimney Sweep (ep1), HCCBDD (ep7), Native (ep8), Phone Booth Guy, Pilot (ep8), Soldier (ep5), Trooper#2 (ep2), Trooper#2 (ep9) *Family Guy (2001) - Additional Voices *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (2004-2009) - Wilt, Blake Superior (ep69), Boy Cousin (ep41), Chavez (ep1), Chicken Leg (ep4), Clumsy (ep2), Gumbo (ep40), Husband (ep2), Jackie Khones, Jimmy (ep40), Man (ep2), New Guy (ep71), Security Guard#5 (ep1) *Friday: The Animated Series (2007) - Additional Voices *Futurama (1999) - Hermes Conrad *G.I. Joe: Renegades (2011) - Dr. Greer/Doc (ep8), Preacher/Scrap-Iron (ep8) *Generator Rex (2011) - Fast Talking Announcer (ep31), Rombauer (ep31) *Glenn Martin, DDS (2009) - Additional Voices *Grim & Evil (2001-2002) - Hector Con Carne, Apple (ep5), Dog Chu (ep?), Fight Official (ep?), French Guy (ep4), Guard (ep10), Guy (ep?), Hood (ep?), Man (ep?), Shark (ep?), Soldier#2 (ep?), Sports Announcer (ep2), Wheel Chair Man (ep10) *Happily Ever After: Fairy Tales for Every Child (1999) - New Mayor (ep31), Second Pigeon (ep31) *Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law (2001-2007) - Barker (ep39), Black Vulcan, Civilian#2 (ep2), Fear#2 (ep9), Guy (ep11), Policeman (ep20), Superdad (ep17) *Hey Arnold! (1999-2003) - Jamie O. Johanssen (eps61-98) *Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. (2014) - Dormammu *Invader Zim (2001-2003) - Administration Droid (ep25), Another Hooded Figure (ep25), Baby Growls (ep10), Noogums (ep10), Poop Dawg (ep11), The Letter M, Whitecoat#1 (ep14) *Johnny Bravo (2004) - Construction Worker (ep55), Fish (ep55), Portly Grape Man (ep55) *Justice League (2001-2004) - Green Lantern/'John Stewart', Ed Reiss (ep1) *Justice League: Unlimited (2004-2006) - Green Lantern/'John Stewart', Static/Virgil Ovid Hawkins *Kaijudo: Rise of the Duel Masters (2012-2013) - Gabe Wallace, Carny Carnahan, Chief Thorn-Bringer (ep9), Cyber Lord Finbarr, Donald Wallace, Drakon Guard (ep29), Drakon Soldier#1 (ep27), Guard Captain (ep7), Man (ep40), Manager (ep38), Mr. Boyd, Navigator Minion (ep38), Newscaster (ep8), Ninja Pumpkin (ep35), Phillip Wallace, Piercing Sheer, Prickleback, Ronald Wallace, Seneschal, Slaver, Slyth, Warehouse Worker (ep5) *Kulipari: An Army of Frogs (2016) - Additional Voices *Loonatics Unleashed (2005-2006) - Drake Sypher *Me, Eloise! (2006) - Additional Voices *Megas XLR (2004) - R.E.C.R. (ep17), Rob (ep17), T-Bot (ep15) *Mister T (1983-1984) - Woody Daniels *Mixels (2014) - Chomly (ep1), Flur (ep1), Tentro (ep1) *My Gym Partner's a Monkey (2005-2008) - Bull Sharkowski, Adam#3 (ep16), Alien (ep26), Angler Fish#2 (ep26), Angry Man (ep6), Animal Kid (ep7), Arnie Aardvark (ep49), Bailiff (ep18), Bat Kid#1 (ep36), Blind Jackrabbit (ep42), Bobby Lyon (ep45), Cop (ep17), Deer#1 (ep5), Deer#2 (ep5), Doorman (ep40), Emperor Penguin, Endugu Elephant, Entertainment Reporter (ep31), Euripides Sharkowski, French Toast (ep37), Harpy Eagle (ep37), Herman Crab (ep30), Kang (ep34), Kid#2 (ep36), Larry Raccoon, Lion Kid (ep17), Lippy Zebra, Mauricio Polar Bear (ep16), Miss Slender Loris (ep35), Mr. I Didn't (ep26), Narwal (ep39), Nestor Parrot, Night Hawk Kid (ep36), Official#1 (ep34), Phinneas Porpoise, Pirate Voice (ep37), Principal Bushdog (ep45), Reindeer (ep16), Rhino Kid (ep39), Samurai Quan (ep22), Seahorse Kid (ep31), Seal (ep2), Shopper#3 (ep6), Skunk Messenger (ep37), Tumbleweed (ep22), Unkempt, Wardell Wombat (ep7), Wolf Kid, Zoo Keeper (ep53) *My Life as a Teenage Robot (2005) - Boy (ep16), Orion (ep16) *Napoleon Dynamite (2012) - Gorilla Lead Singer (ep1), Mailman (ep4), Silver Mine (ep2), Technician (ep5) *Ozzy & Drix (2002-2004) - Osmosis "Ozzy" Jones, Iron (ep23), Junior (ep25), Vitamin A (ep23) *Robot Chicken (2005) - Douglas (ep18), Additional Voices *Samurai Jack (2001-2017) - Samurai Jack, Alien#2 (ep7), Aqualizer (ep16), Biker 3 (ep26), Bouncer#1 (ep12), Captain (ep47), Caveman#2 (ep37), Celtic Demon (ep17), Conductor (ep29), Cop#3 (ep24), Dog#1 (ep2), Frog (ep55), General (ep37), Guard (ep1), Guard (ep47), Holy Monk (ep37), Homeslice (ep2), Host (ep54), Innkeeper (ep42), Lady 1 (ep26), Leader (ep19), Leader (ep33), Mad Jack (ep8), Man#1 (ep24), Man B (ep27), Mantoid (ep5), Mate (ep45), Miner#2 (ep43), Mountain Creature (ep32), Ogre#3 (ep52), Passenger#2 (ep29), Patron (ep7), Robot (ep42), Robot 478-A97 (ep34), Salesman (ep26), Shady (ep34), Slave#1 (ep16), Soldier (ep31), Tribe Leader (ep39), Vender#1 (ep45), Vendor (ep27), Villager (ep40), Warrior#2 (ep23), Warrior#5 (ep23), Worm 2 (ep15), Additional Voices *Sanjay and Craig (2015-2016) - Beach Rat 1 (ep58), Blob Guy (ep48), Burrito Guy (ep48), Chef (ep41), Emcee (ep37), Lee (ep48), Man 3 (ep41), Rocker Voice (ep41) *Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated (2012) - Melvin Keisterbaum (ep30) *Stanley (2002) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008-2014) - Aldeeran Guard (ep55), Amit Noloff (ep18), Bail Organa, Brother Lemcke, Chieftain Pieter (ep80), Clu Lesser, Death Watch Soldier#1 (ep80), Gume Saam (ep54), Jar Jar Binks (eps12-18), Kit Fisto, Muun Judge (ep115), Orn Free Taa, Philo (ep22), Quarren Soldier#1 (ep67), Senate Guard (ep37), Senate Guard#2 (ep51), TI-99 (ep38), TX-20 (ep47), Tactical Droid (ep17), Zinn Paulness *Star Wars Rebels (2014-2017) - Bail Organa, Bridge Official (ep13), Gold Three (ep47), Official (ep13), Stormtrooper (ep55) *Static Shock (2000-2004) - Static/'Virgil Hawkins', Green Lantern/John Stewart, Spin Drive/Tracy McGrady (ep46) *Stretch Armstrong and the Flex Fighters (2017) - Ricardo's Dad (ep4) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) - Baxter Stockman, Worker#3 (ep5) *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2003-2006) - Bolbi Stroganofsky, Pitz (ep48), TV Announcer (ep44), Teenager (ep48), Toy Executive (ep35) *The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes (2010-2012) - J.A.R.V.I.S., Cameraman (ep3), Child Kang (ep49), Comm. Officer (ep37), SHIELD Doctor (ep2), Simon Williams/Wonder Man *The Batman (2006) - Maximillian Zeus (ep37) *The Goode Family (2009) - Additional Voices *The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy (2003-2004) - Fight Official (ep9), Hector Con Carne (ep9), Irwin's Dad *The Jellies! (2017) - Additional Voices *The Life and Times of Juniper Lee (2005-2006) - Big Foot#1 (ep30), Butler Rabbit (ep22), Charlie (ep30), Donnie, Freddy (ep36), Goblin Boss (ep23), Mangrillo (ep34), Marcus Conner, Maret (ep9), Minion#1 (ep26), Old Man (ep9), Sky Rider (ep34), Zombie#6 (ep2), Zombie#7 (ep2) *The Loud House (2017) - Kotaro (ep31), Steve (ep31) *The Oblongs (2001) - Additional Voices *The Powerpuff Girls (2004-2005) - Big John (ep76), Bouncer (ep76), Guvn'r (ep76), Katanga (ep77), Pesos Bill (ep76) *The Proud Family (2001-2005) - Coach Collins (ep14), Additional Voices *The Spectacular Spider-Man (2008-2009) - Fancy Dan, Homunculus#1 (ep25), Rand Robertson, Robbie Robertson *The Wild Thornberrys (1998) - Steamboat Captain (ep5), Tuku (ep3) *The Zeta Project (2002) - Schiz (ep18) *Transformers: Animated (2008-2009) - Alpha Trion, Jazz, Jetstorm, Oil Slick (ep30), Omega Supreme *TripTank (2015-2016) - Caller (ep21), Doctor 2 (ep12), Jermaine (ep13), Med.Moodle (ep23), Middle Moddle 1 (ep23), Police Officer (ep22), Red Bird (ep17), Son (ep16) *Ultimate Spider-Man (2012-2017) - Dormammu (ep56), J.A.R.V.I.S. (ep5), S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent (ep50), S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent#1 (ep83), Teacher (ep71), Ty/Cloak, Walter Cage *What's New, Scooby-Doo? (2004-2005) - Cabbie (ep33), Col. Henry Thornwald/Shaman (ep27), Toddy Stickfigger (ep33) *Wolverine and the X-Men (2009) - Bolivar Trask, Gambit/Remy LeBeau *Young Justice (2010-2012) - Aquaman/'Arthur Curry'/'King Orin', Dubbilex 'Animation - Dubbing' *The Garfield Show (2015) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Batman: Under the Red Hood (2010) - Rick *Batman Unlimited: Animal Instincts (2015) - Man-Bat/'Dr. Kirk Langstrom' *Batman Unlimited: Mech vs. Mutants (2016) - Dr. Kirk Langstrom *Bling (2016) - Additional Voices *CarGo (2017) - Fred Cop Car, Speedy Fireball *Curious George: Swings into Spring (2013) - Balloonist's Dad *Curious George 2: Follow That Monkey (2009) - Animal Park Attendant *Curious George 3: Back to the Jungle (2015) - Dam Operator, Plane Mechanic *DC Super Hero Girls: Intergalactic Games (2017) - Doc Magnus *Doctor Strange: The Sorcerer Supreme (2007) - Additional Voices *Dragonlance: Dragons of Autumn Twilight (2008) - Riverwind, Gilthanas, The Speaker of the Suns *Futurama: Bender's Big Score (2007) - Hermes Conrad, Ethan "Bubblegum" Tate, Dwight Conrad *Futurama: Bender's Game (2008) - Hermes Conrad, Dwight Conrad *Futurama: Into the Wild Green Yonder (2009) - Hermes Conrad *Futurama: The Beast with a Billion Backs (2008) - Hermes Conrad, Billionaire Bot, Bolt Rolands, Horse Repair Bot, Ndulu, Robot 1-X *Hellboy Animated: Sword of Storms (2006) - Additional Voices *Kangaroo Jack: G'Day U.S.A.! (2004) - Mikey, Rico *Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League: Cosmic Clash (2016) - Brainiac *Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: The Flash (2018) - Firestorm *Scooby-Doo! and the Legend of the Vampire (2003) - Daniel Illiwara, King *Scooby-Doo! and the Loch Ness Monster (2004) - Angus Haggart, Volunteer#2 *Scooby-Doo! Camp Scare (2010) - Darryl *Stewie Griffin: The Untold Story (2005) - Additional Voices *The Adventures of Brer Rabbit (2006) - Brer Gator *The Animatrix (2003) - Duo *Tom and Jerry's Giant Adventure (2013) - Spike *Tom and Jerry: Robin Hood and His Merry Mouse (2012) - Spike *Tom and Jerry Meet Sherlock Holmes (2010) - Spike, Policeman 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *DC Super Friends (2010) - Cyborg/Victor Stone, Gorilla Grodd *DreamWorks Madly Madagascar (2013) - Tour Guide *Family Guy: Something, Something, Something, Dark Side (2009) - Additional Voices *Scooby-Doo! Mecha Mutt Menace (2013) - Mission Control, Stan 'Movies' *Battle for Terra (2007) - Fabric Merchant *Bolt (2008) - Additional Voices *Hoodwinked Too! Hood vs. Evil (2011) - Ernesto, Wood *Incredibles 2 (2018) - Additional Voices *Khumba (2013) - Elder 2, Additional Voices *Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008) - Guide *Shark Tale (2004) - Prawn Shop Owner *TMNT (2007) - Additional Voices *The Emoji Movie (2017) - Additional Voices *The Powerpuff Girls Movie (2002) - I.P. Host, Local Anchor *Zambezia (2012) - Announcer Bird 'Movies - Dubbing' *Deep (2017) - Artie 'Shorts' *Avery Matthews (2009) - Thompson Gray *Billy's Birthday Shorties (2006) - Dracula, Dick (ep4) *Cartoon Cartoons (2002) - Captain Americlean (ep31), Commercial Announcer (ep31), X-19 (ep31) *Irwin Hearts Mandy (2007) - Dracula (ep2), Tanya (ep3), Wilt (ep1) *The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy (2007) - Dracula, Spaceman (Irwin Live!) 'TV Specials' *Billy & Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure (2007) - Dracula, Glacier of Evil, Judge Roy Spleen, Space Villain, Underworld Cop *Class of 3000: Home (2006) - Philly Phil, Cheddar Man, Iron Bill *Danny Phantom: Reality Trip (2006) - Maurice Foley, Nerd, Old Man *Disney's Kim Possible Movie: So the Drama (2005) - Ninja, Simple Drone 842, Stevens *Family Guy: Blue Harvest (2007) - Additional Voices *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: Destination: Imagination (2008) - Wilt, Dad, Hero, Jackie Khones *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: Good Wilt Hunting (2006) - Wilt, Announcer, Jackie Khones, Jailbird#3, Jordan Michaels *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: House of Bloo's (2004) - Wilt, Announcer, Friend#3, Snooty Dad *Lego Star Wars: The Padawan Menace (2011) - Bail Organa, Darth Vader, Jar Jar Binks *My Gym Partner's a Monkey: Animal School Musical (2008) - Bull Sharkowski, Chunky, Phinneas Porpoise *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius: Win, Lose and Kaboom! (2004) - Bolbi Stroganofsky, British Tourist *The Class of 3000 Christmas Special (2007) - Philly Phil, Cheddar Man *The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy: Wrath of the Spider Queen (2007) - Mr. Spleen *The Proud Family Movie (2005) - Board Member, Dr. Carver in Disguise *Underfist: Halloween Bash (2008) - Bougersnatch, Dracula, Grandmama 'Web Animation' *Batman Unlimited (2015) - Man-Bat (ep4) *DC Super Hero Girls (2015-2017) - Bank Manager, Doc Magnus (ep39), Killer Moth (ep39), Lucius Fox *Lego DC Super Hero Girls (2017) - Killer Moth (ep4) *Meet the Millers (2012) - Additional Voices *Navy Bear (????) - Additional Voices *The LeBrons (2011) - Additional Voices Anime Voice Work 'Anime' *Afro Samurai (2007) - Brother 1, Brother 3 (ep1), Kuro (ep1), Teenage Afro (ep4) 'Movies' *Afro Samurai: Resurrection (2009) - Young Afro 'Movies - Dubbing' *Tekkonkinkreet (2007) - Dusk Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Motion Comics' *Marvel's Black Panther (2010) - Announcer 1 (ep1), Secretary, Sentry (ep1), T'Shan, Tech Operator#2 (ep5), Wakandan 1 (ep1) 'Motion Comics - Dubbing' *Metal Gear Solid 2: Bande Dessinée (2013) - Vamp, Scott Dolph Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Beverly Hills Chihuahua 3: Viva la Fiesta! (2012) - Black Labboth Bassist, Diego 'Movies' *Cats & Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore (2010) - Cat Spy Analyst, Paws *Mallrats (1995) - ADR Loop Group 'Shorts' *Future Girl (2016) - Catman Scrothers 'TV Series' *The High Fructose Adventures of Annoying Orange (2012-2013) - Auto Pilot (ep9), Brianca (ep27), Corny (ep2), Cupcake (ep27), Fusilli Kid (ep15), Jasper Jackfruit (ep9) Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Portal Power (2016) - Baxter Stockman 'Video Games' *50 Cent: Bulletproof (2005) - Additional Voices *Afro Samurai (2009) - Brother 1, Brother 3, Teen Afro Samurai *Afro Samurai 2: Revenge of Kuma (2015) - Brother 3, Two Hammers *Blinx 2: Masters of Time & Space (2004) - Additional Voices *Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall (2009) - Dracula, Samurai Jack, Wilt *Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (2009) - Cal Devereaux, Additional Voices *Condemned 2: Bloodshot (2008) - LeRue, Urban Bum *Darksiders (2010) - Vulgrim *Darksiders II (2012) - Vulgrim *Daxter (2006) - Count Veger, Kaeden *Dead Island (2011) - Sam B *Dead Island: Riptide (2013) - Sam B *Disney The Princess and the Frog (2009) - Additional Voices *Disney•Pixar Toy Story 3 (2010) - Additional Voices *Disney•Pixar Toy Story Mania! (2009) - Wheezy *Doom³ (2004) - Additional Voices *DreamWorks Madagascar (2005) - Marty *DreamWorks Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008) - Marty *DreamWorks Madagascar 3: The Video Game (2012) - Marty *DreamWorks Madagascar Kartz (2009) - Marty, Maurice *DreamWorks Shark Tale (2004) - Oscar, Additional Tenant Fish *DreamWorks Shrek the Third (2007) - Attendant#1, Lancelot, Peasant#2 *DreamWorks Super Star Kartz (2011) - Marty *DreamWorks World of Madagascar (2015) - Marty *Evil Dead: A Fistful of Boomstick (2003) - Additional Voices *F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin (2009) - Additional Voices *Far Cry 3: Blood Dragon (2013) - T.T. "Spider" Brown *Fortnite (2017) - Additional Voices *Ground Control II: Operation Exodus (2004) - Hervon Dreznor, Unit Feedback *Guardians of Middle-Earth (2012) - Thrain *InFamous (2009) - John *InFamous 2 (2011) - John *Injustice: Gods Among Us (2013) - Aquaman/'Arthur Curry', Green Lantern/John Stewart *Injustice 2 (2017) - Aquaman/'Arthur Curry', Green Lantern/John Stewart, Lucius Fox *Iron Brigade (2011) - Morris *Iron Man 2 (2010) - Additional James "Rhodey" Rhodes/War Machine Dialog *Jak 3 (2004) - Count Veger, Sig *Jak and Daxter: The Lost Frontier (2009) - Castaway, Pirate Radio Dispatcher, Skyheed *Jak II (2003) - Krimzon Guards, Sig *Jak X: Combat Racing (2005) - G.T. Blitz, Kaeden, Mizo, Sig, Thugs *Kinect Disneyland Adventures (2011) - Additional Voices *Lego Disney•Pixar The Incredibles (2018) - Helectrix *Lego Marvel Super Heroes (2013) - Eric Brooks/Blade, James Rhodes/War Machine *Marvel: Ultimate Alliance (2006) - Black Panther, Colossus, Moon Knight, Uatu *Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite (2017) - Dormammu *Mass Effect 2 (2010) - Rukar *Medal of Honor: Pacific Assault (2004) - Additional Voices *Men of Valor (2004) - Dean Shepard, Black Marine 2 *Mercenaries: Playground of Destruction (2005) - Chris Jacobs, News Correspondent 2 *Mercenaries 2: World in Flames (2008) - Chris Jacobs *Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor (2014) - Ratbag *Middle-earth: Shadow of War (2017) - Ratbag *Minecraft: Story Mode (2015) - Gill (ep1) *Monkey Island 2 Special Edition: LeChuck's Revenge (2010) - Captain Dread, Governor Phatt's Guard, Skeleton, Woody The Woodsman *Mortal Kombat X (2015) - Kotal Khan *Prison Break: The Conspiracy (2010) - Additional Voices *Prototype (2009) - Dr. Bradley Ragland *Quake 4 (2005) - Marines *Rage (2011) - Rourke *Samurai Jack: The Shadow of Aku (2004) - Samurai Jack, Mad Jack, The Archeologist, The Foreman *Samurai Western (2005) - Donald, Thrower *Scarface: The World Is Yours (2006) - Additional Voices *Speed Racer: The Videogame (2008) - Snake Oiler *Spider-Man 3 (2007) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures (2010) - Kit Fisto *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) - Gadon Thek, Hudrow, Loremaster Gjarshi, Luo, Rakatan Warriors, The One, Warleader Garn *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords (2004) - Captain Riiken, Peragus Administration Officer *Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Jedi Alliance (2008) - Kit Fisto *Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Lightsaber Duels (2008) - Kit Fisto *Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes (2009) - Kit Fisto *Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011) - Agent Ottau, Cy Krolo, Master Syo Bakarn, Sanju Pyne *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2013) - Baxter Stockman *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Danger of the Ooze (2014) - BaxterFly *Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines (2003) - Additional Voices *The Da Vinci Code (2006) - Additional Voices *The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy (2006) - Dracula *The Legend of Spyro: A New Beginning (2006) - Kane *The Matrix: Path of Neo (2005) - Ballard, Operator, SWAT/Soldier *Thor: God of Thunder (2011) - Heimdall *Tony Hawk's Downhill Jam (2006) - Fang, Skyler, Victor *Tony Hawk's Underground 2 (2004) - Additional Voices *True Crime: New York City (2005) - Additional Voices *Vampire: The Masquerade: Bloodlines (2004) - Additional Voices *X-Men: Destiny (2011) - Forge, Gambit/Remy LeBeau, Additional Voices *Young Justice: Legacy (2013) - Aquaman/Arthur Curry, Tourist, Villager 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Dissidia Final Fantasy NT (2018) - Ramza Beoulve *Final Fantasy Tactics: The War of the Lions (2007) - Ramza Beoulve, Additional Voices *Final Fantasy XII (2006) - Reddas *Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance (2012) - Phoebus *Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance (2013) - Kevin Washington *Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty (2001) - Vamp *Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots (2008) - Vamp Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (274) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (11) *Years active on this wiki: 1983-2018. Category:American Voice Actors